


Crime

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master contemplates his words, alone. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime

Weak. He was weak, foolish, sentimental. He was so ridiculously _human_. He sounded like the Doctor, with all these _feelings_ and _emotions_ he never wanted to know.  
A single moment of weakness as he had whispered four syllables into his lovers ear. How stupidly revolting it sounded now!  
He remembered the look on the other man's face. Pure, unadulterated disgust.  
He remembered the few moments when he had believed that his own emotions were reciprocated.  
But all he heard, sitting in the little dark room, was one question, ringing in his ears.  
"Do you know what a criminal's crime is?"  
Love.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, The Master realises the answer to the question himself. Hence it's not in quotes, since Jim doesn't say it. Please review! :)


End file.
